Just a few years ago, we were happy
by Forever Spinelli
Summary: In high school everything is different for our cypersquad, what will happen when Inez hates Jackie and Matt, but they desperately need her help?


**Due to popular demand, I have finally rewritten this story and am posting it! I've left it under the same story so you guys can still find it. Enjoy**

**I don't own anything**

* * *

><p>"High school" Inez said rolling the word off her tongue. She looked at her two best friends as they sat on the edge of Matt's porch.<p>

"Ya, weird right?" Matt said. He stretched his arms out and put one around each girl on either side of him. Inez's face turned bright cherry red and she let out a nervous giggle while Jackie, on his other side, just rolled her eyes.

"We'll still have time to hang out right?" Inez asked nervously. "You guys won't be too busy?"

"Of course not!" Jackie leaned forward and smiled to Inez. "We'll still need to go to Cyberspace and we're still best friends, don't worry, you're only a year behind us and even in the same level classes little miss smarty pants" Inez laughed at Jackie's comment.

"And I'll still need someone to help me with my math homework" Matt nudged Inez.  
>She laughed. "And science" She teased him. "You need help in science too"<p>

"Hey!" Matt started to protest, but still smiling. "That's not true!"

"Hey!" Inez mocked him. "It is true" The two got into a mock fight first about Matt being good in science, that somehow turned into who was better at science. Jackie just smiled and shook her head at the two of them.  
>There was something with the two of them, the way they acted around each other. Inez hated it when Matt called her Nezzie, but didn't care when anyone else did. Matt would get upset if another guy called her Nezzie and she didn't care. Matt needed help in science and Inez was the best person to ask for help, but he always waited to ask her until after he'd asked everyone else. They were just weird like that.<p>

"Guys, why don't we take one last trip into Cyberspace before the school year starts up" Jackie suggested putting an end to the augment. The three kids just couldn't say no to Cyberspace. They went to Matt's computer Inez quickly got the server up and a pink portal appeared. Inez was the only of the three who had figured out how to set up the portal from the outside world and without Mother Board's help. They walked through the portal to Cyberspace and as soon as Matt was fully inside it closed up with a little spark.

.%.%.%.%.%.%

"Welcome back to a new year here at Middleton High School!" The slight overweight, but smiley Principle Mr. Gilmore said standing at the front of the auditorium. He began to drone on about how this year was going to fantastic and all the new programs going on. Near the back of the auditorium sat a Latino Sophomore with wavy light brown girl. She wasn't paying attention to a word Mr. Gilmore was saying, instead, she had her laptop out and was playing around with some high tech program on it. She was a very pretty girl, but didn't show it off. She could have worn contacts if she wanted, had a pair of them sitting in her bathroom at home, but she preferred her rectangle black framed glassed.

That's not to say she wasn't attractive, she was in fact every geek boy's dream girl. She was gorgeous, super smart with computers, math and science and had a secret love of Star Wars. However, because of this, she came off as intimidating and most of the geek boys were too frightened to ask her out. She would have gladly said yes to a number of them though if asked.

There she was sitting in the back, clicking away on her laptop while Mr. Gilmore talked of pointless matters, while two other students sat just a few rows in front of her. Neither of these students where paying attention either, they had their smart phones out and were sending each other messages. Messages that to anyone else would have seemed ridiculous. Their fingers were furiously typing out these coded messages to each other.  
>The African-American girl sighed and ran a hand through her wavy hair. The ginger boy next to her gave her a sad look and shrugged. He pulled out a yo-yo and started to play with it while Mr. Gilmore finished up his speech. Behind them, the Latino girl was packing up her laptop and getting ready to stand and sprint out.<p>

Right as Mr. Gilmore finished his speech, the bell rang. The girl got up and quickly walked out towards the buses. She boarded her bus and plugged her earbuds in and closed her eyes.

The other two students were slower to leave. They filed out with the rest of the student who were talking about how lame the speech had been.

Once out of the auditorium, the two stepped off to the side.

"I still gotta stop at my locker" The boy said pulling his keys out of his pocket.  
>The girl nodded. "Ya same" She started to turn around to head off to her locker.<p>

"Jackie" The boy said spinning her around. "It's ok, we're gonna figure this out"  
>She sighed. "I hope so Matt, I really do" She turned and walked away, heading towards her locker.<p>

Fifteen minuets later they met at Matt's old beat up red truck. They climbed in and Matt started the engine.  
>"I saw her today" Jackie said as they pulled out of the school parking lot. Matt didn't say anything, he just kept driving. "She was in the back of the auditorium" Jackie continued. "Doing something on her computer"<p>

"It's Nezzie, of course she was doing something on her computer" Matt said making a turn. Neither said anything for a few moments. "What are we suppose to do Jacks?" Matt finally said pulling up to her house. Jackie grabbed her bag and opened the door to get out.

"I don't Matt" She sighed and closed the passenger door. "We need her, but I want to be a real friend to her again. Why were we so stupid?" Matt smirked.

"She was always the logical one" He said. Jackie smacked him on the head.

"I sense that, idiot" She laughed. "And you know it's even less likely to happen then her actually talking to us"

"Get out of here" Matt smiled as she opened the door again and got out. She smiled and shook her head at him as she walked up to her door. As soon as she was safely inside, Matt pulled out of her driveway and started on his way home.

He lived a ways away from the school, from civilization, because of his families farm, but he had insisted on going to public school instead of being home schooled. His mother was secretly grateful for this because the level he was in school far surpassed both of his parents knowledge. He made his way down the dirt driveway that lead to the ranch house. He could smell his mother's chicken as he parked his truck.

"Hey Mom, I'm home" He called walking into his house. Matt dropped his keys in a bowl next to the door where the family kept the keys.

"Hi sweetie!" She said as he walked into the kitchen and grabbed a cookie off the counter.

"I'll be upstairs doing homework" Matt said with the cookie halfway in his mouth as he run up to his bedroom.  
>After making sure his door was closed and his mom wasn't going to make a surprise visit to his room, he pulled a heavy box out from under his bed. Sitting down on the floor and spilled the continents of the box on the floor. The first thing he grabbed was a pair of old bulky headphone. Putting them on, Matt started plugging cables into an odd looking laptop and punching things into a small blue handheld device with an antenna. He pulled his phone out of his pocket.<p>

'Try connecting' He typed in and sent to Jackie.

'It worked' Flashed up on his phone screen a few minutes later from her. 'Trying to get a hold of S' Came a moment later.

'If it works I'll keep the connection up all the time' He texted.

'Got a hold of S :)' Jackie texted him back. Matt smiled. The connection had finally worked! They could contact people in Cyberspace again with the use of their Swakpad.

"Matt! Dinner!" His mother called. Matt texted Jackie, letting her know and quietly slipped the gadgets under his bed. He went down to dinner, his face a little bit brighter and acting a little bit happier


End file.
